You Go Round
by lovelysakura99
Summary: It was Natsu. He couldn't have feelings, even less sexual ones, toward her, right? ... Right? / NaLu


So this idea have been following me for a couple of months and I finally write it done few days earlier to then get stuck because I found no title that struck me. And then, as I was actually searching a title for another fic, the song "Anata ga mawaru" by SCANDAL struck me and yeah. It doesn't find the fic totally but it gives a vibe. Anyway.

I do not own Fairy Tail and blablaba.

Enjoy!

* * *

**アナタガマワル****(You Go Round)**

Lucy was now convinced she was going crazy. It was all in her mind anyway. It was simply her mind playing her tricks. It already had happened, with the all "Natsu is in love with me… NOT! He simply wanted Virgo to do a dumb joke".

But Lucy could swear that something was different. It wasn't the way he acted, but there was something with the way he _looked_ at her. Like he looked more at her body, especially her boobs.

Yes, the dragon-slayer had grope her body (especially her boobs) more times that Lucy would have liked. But it was accidents most of the time. And it was _Natsu_. He couldn't have feelings, even less sexual ones, toward her, right?

_Right?_

But that nagging feeling was there. And every time she was looking his way, he was looking her. Or more looking at her boobs. Without any shame.

The blonde had ignored it at first. It had to be her imagination. But…

There it was again. They were at the guild, a moment of calm before a brawl would explode and Lucy could _feel _his eyes on her.

She tried to ignore it as she continued her talk, sitting at the bar with the Strauss girls, but as she moved her hair on the side, one of the rare days she let them loose, she felt the eyes moved to her neck, making her shiver.

_Shiver in excitement._

Her own thoughts made her blush lightly as she glanced over her shoulder.

All the dragon slayers were talking together with their Exceeds. Gajeel seemed uninterested but still followed the conversation and Natsu was looking her way. Precisely at her neck.

"There!" She thought as she continued to look at him. What in hell was he thinking?

His eyes seemed to travel from her neck to her crossed legs. They got up again, staying a moment longer on her boobs (or more what he could see as she gave her back to him) and went up to her face. Black met brown and Lucy turned her gaze back in front of her, blushing madly, trying to calm her fervent beating heart.

Not only Natsu had been totally _undressing _her with his eyes, but she had _liked_ it. Unlike the disgusting men she had caught doing the same, there was something so… alluring.

She did _not_ thought that Natsu undressing her with his eyes was alluring.

She was truly getting nuts.

"Lucy?" Mirajane said, waking the celestial mage from her reverie. "Are you alright? You seem a bit… red."

Lucy brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling the unusual warmth coming from them. "I'm alright, thank you. Maybe I'm more tired then I thought." She lied still hiding her bushing cheeks with her hands.

Mirajane and Lisanna gave each other knowing looks with secretive smiles. But whatever sister telepathy conversation they had, they kept it for themselves.

"You should go home if you're tired." Lisanna said. As she was trying to say something more, a crash was heard, meaning the start of a fight.

"Yes, I'll do that now before I get involved in their stupid fights!" She said in a laugh, hoping her cheeks weren't red anymore.

The blonde waved at her friends and exited the guild before anyone could see her, especially a certain pink-haired mage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Eh?" Lucy responded, looking at her pink-haired friend in surprise. "Doing what?"

"Bending like that."

"Bending…?" She said, straightening up. "But I couldn't help it! I needed to take my book! What's wrong with that?"

Natsu crossed his arms and legs on the bed and tilted his head on the side, thinking.

"What?" Lucy asked, not liking his pensive expression.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're seducing me."

"Wh-?!" She exclaimed, losing her words on how outraged she was.

Natsu grinned as he took her arm and pulled her toward him, making her lose her balance and fall in his arms. Her back on his torso, the book she had picked up fell as she made a surprised yelp.

"What?" Natsu whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't seduce me?"

"No!" She screamed a tad louder than needed but she didn't do anything to get out of this embarrassing position. She quite liked being in his arms.

Oh no, she did _not_ think that.

Natsu hummed in contemplation, his face in the crock of her neck, his arms around her waist. "You are totally seducing me." He added, posing fleeting kiss on her neck.

"Natsu…" She said, not knowing what to do.

"You're seducing me because you like me."

"What?" She gasped as his hand had find their ways to her naked stomach.

"But don't worry, I like you too Lucy."

He kissed her on the cheek and Lucy's mind turned into puddle. She simply wanted him to _never_ stop.

He then suddenly groped her boobs.

Lucy gasped and found herself in her bed, alone.

"A dream." She said out loud.

She then grunted and turned her head into her pillow.

She couldn't believe she had such a dream about Natsu.

_Natsu!_

It was all about the "eyes undressing" thing that she had this dream. She couldn't possibly have feeling, even less sexual ones, about Natsu, right?

_Right?_

Lucy sighed. Though she had to admit it wasn't the _first _dream of this… _kind_ with Natsu. But Lucy refused to think it was feelings developing for her pink-haired friend. Just no.

And it was Natsu. The guy had no clue about love so even if she _did_ have those feelings ("Which I do _not_", she repeated in her mind) Natsu would never feel the same. Case lost, no matter what. Better just not think about it.

"Let's just stay home today, read a book, work on my story and tomorrow will be another day!" She exclaimed out loud and hopped in the shower.

She got dressed and ate lunch to then sit at her desk with a book. She immersed herself in the new adventure book from her favorite author.

"Lu~cy!"

The blonde jumped in surprise as her usual parters entered her room, by the window of course. She shot a look at the wall clock and realized two good hours had passed since she had sit down.

Seeing the dragon slayer, Lucy's heart jumped but she immediately controlled it. She refused to act any differently with him.

"Natsu, Happy, what are you doing here?" She simply asked, putting her book on her desk.

"Mira said you weren't feeling well yesterday so she asked us to check on you!" Happy said, putting himself Lucy's laps.

"I'm fine! I was a little tired yesterday and today I didn't fell like doing anything except reading a book!" She half-lied with a smile.

Natsu looked at her for a moment, as if he knew something wasn't right, but let it go as he let himself fall on her bed. "I'm glad you ok!"

"Then go tell Mira." She said as he was getting a little _too_ comfortable on her bed.

"Don't wanna." He responded, eyes closed.

"Natsu! I want to read my book!" She added, pouting.

"Then read it. Happy is already asleep anyway."

The Exceed was indeed sound asleep on Lucy's lap.

"Can't be helped…" She sighed as she picked up her book and continued where she was.

As she read the book, holding it with one hand, she was stroking Happy who was sighing contentedly in his sleep. She stayed immersed in her book, silence filling her apartment until she felt _it_.

She glanced toward Natsu to realized he was not only awake, but staring at her boobs. _Again_.

She refrained from sighing and tried to continue her reading. But she just couldn't concentrate knowing that he was still looking at her.

"Would you stop that?" She exclaimed furiously, jumping on her feet, thereby making falling and waking up Happy.

"Do what?" He asked lazily.

"Looking at me…" She started furiously, to then blush. She took a long breath in to finish shyly: "Looking at me with those naughty eyes."

A silence passed as they both didn't say a word, both blushing.

The one who broke the silence was Happy with a muffled laugh. The both looked at him, his cheeks puffed with his two paws on his mouth. Lucy loathed this expression of his, especially knowing it was toward her.

"I'll leave you two with your problems." He said muffled, probably not trusting himself to remove his paws from his mouth. Without more he left but as soon as he flew away, they could hear his laugh mixed with his infamous "She liiiiiiiikes him~"

Lucy didn't dare to look at her friend. She was already embarrassed enough.

"What do you mean by I look at you with naughty eyes?" Natsu finished by ask.

Lucy glanced at him. He wasn't looking at her, light blush. Maybe he was repenting.

"Lately you keep staring at my body! Especially my boobs!"

"But I like your boobs!" He responded in a heartbeat.

Lucy refrained herself to not smash her fist in his face. "You pervert!"

"Why? I like your boobs because it's _your_ boobs! I'm not like Jii-chan or Wakaba!"

"Eh?"

"I'm looking at your body because it's _your_ body and that I like it. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, approaching Lucy slowly.

"Yes! It's embarrassing!" She responded blushing harder. It was almost cute coming from Natsu. _Almost_.

"So… You don't hate it?" He asked cheekily.

Lucy opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it and thought. "I don't… like it."

"So I can continue to look at it?"

"No!" She exclaimed, outraged.

"Why?" Natsu still asked, this time genuinely confused.

"Because! It sometime only a couple do! To look at each other sexually and all…" Lucy added, asking herself if she could possibly turn redder.

"Then let's become a couple!"

Lucy couldn't believe. It was the same tone as he would say: "Let's go on a mission!". She glared at him. "We can't become a couple like that! You have to like the other and…"

"Silly. I like you. You're so weird." Natsu said, his cheekiness back.

"No you don't…!"

The blonde was suddenly cut as lips touched hers. The contact was light, making wonder if she had really felt what she had felt.

"Did you… just…" She bit her bottom lips, unsure what to say. Natsu was giving his best smile, the one she loved so much.

"Yes I just did. And I can do it again."

He kissed her again, this time with more energy, making Lucy's legs weak. She wandered if it was a dream again.

"Lucy" He said against her lips. "I like you."

"I like you too… I think." She whispered, feeling a weight getting off her shoulder. It felt so right to finally give it to the feeling she had so much retrain.

"Weirdo."

They kissed yet again, Lucy wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck for support. She was sure that she would fall if she didn't.

Next thing she knew, she was push on her bed with Natsu on top of her, kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Natsu…" She said in shock, yet all her body was shivering in pleasure.

"Lucy can I touch you?" He asked, almost pleading and Lucy nodded shyly.

He didn't wait more and grasped her breasts, making her gasp.

"I really love your boobs, Lucy." He said in a tempting manner.

Lucy only moaned in respond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy woke up exhausted and sore. She felt has if she had climbed one of the highest mountain. Why her _boyfriend_ (she giggled at the word) had such stamina?

She still feel in a trance. It didn't feel real. Only the slight pain, the arm possessively around her waist and the hot breath on her neck reminded her that it wasn't a dream.

Her stomach rumbled and she realized that last time she ate was the lunch earlier today. She looked at the time.

2:00am

More like yesterday.

She tried to get up but Natsu's arm refused to budge. She sighed and turned to face his sleeping face.

"Natsu, I'm hungry! Let me go!" She said as she started to poke him.

Natsu growled as he opened slowly his eyes. "'morning."

"It's the middle of the night." She scoffed.

He didn't respond as he simply dig his way in her boobs.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed. "Stop!"

"But I never thought that I would touch them so soon without cheating and stuff!"!

"Cheating…?" Lucy repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Why do you think I groped you so much?" He said giving her his best smile.

Lucy let out an offended sound and hit him on the head. She got up, covering herself with the covers, and went toward the kitchen. Natsu laughed.

"She never saw it?" He mused. "And they say I'm the dense one!"

**The End.**

* * *

I'm sorry I made Lucy such a tsundere. But let's admit she pretty much a tsundere in general. But hat may also be because I see myself too much in that fic. Oups. Hope you liked it anyway!

Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
